How to be  to
by Nyarghh
Summary: KHR edition.  dont know if anyone did this before oh well xDD  Taking request for a chapter. Updated regularly. My OCs are gonna act out your request. Yes the OCs are twins. i forgot to say. OTL
1. Introductions

Introduction of OC

Disclaimer: LOL I will never own KHR. I'm too poor oAo

Note: LOL so im making a little story that takes request. ;D basically make a comment saying "How to be _ to _" Katekyo Hitman Reborn version. I haven't seen the recent episodes since I still need to catch up. I stopped watching after 130 and now im rewatching it again so the basic characters for now, until I finished the whole series xDDD. I will choose which one gets to feature in the next chapter ouob. If no request come in I make my own xDDDD. I'm using my OCs to act these out so do not try this at home or the KHR cast (not my OCs) will kill you ouob. Only two OCs. A guy OC and a Girl OC. When making your request you can also say which of my OC you would like to feature the most on the chapter as well xDDD.

Note: if you like you can also do: How to be _ to (my OC character)

=Start=

Name: Aero Shiromizu

Age: 16

Hair color: Dark brown, almost black unless you shine light at his hair

Eye color: Chocolate brown eyes

Personality: A very lazy lazy person that likes to lay around in bed. With his sister around he turns into a hyper ball of energy. Too much water can really get him going.

Likes: Chocolate and other sweets, salty foods, animals, likes to leave his lights off in his bedroom claiming them to be too bright, video games, anime, reading and music.

Dislikes: vegetables, spicy foods, sun too bright, school and homework

Special traits: Has selective memory, remembers the unimportant but forgets the important, he starts something but doesn't finish when he's lazy. Can't stay on topic. Collects oddthings.

=Next OC=

Name: Maki Shiromizu

Age: 16 (the older one)

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: Hazelnut brown eyes

Personality: Always hyper and energetic. Likes to tease and annoy people.

Likes: spicy food, healthy foods, school and scheming with her brother

Dislikes: Brother's excessive gaming addiction, rude people, mean people, noisy people, and the dark and homework.

Special traits: collects key chains. Has a whole wall of them, each nailed to one space on her wall. Without her brother next to her, she finds someone else to annoy or to scheme with.

=End=

Start reviewing for your chapter. X3 remember it's "How to be _ to _. *if necessary add the following lines: I would like only (OC name) to be in it/ I want more of (OC name) then (other OC name) in my chappie." And don't forget to add the magic word please ;D


	2. How to Annoy Hibari: I

How to Annoy Hibari: I

Aero stared at Hibari. Hibari glared at the herbivore staring at him.

"Fool what do you want?" he growled. Aero grinned.

"So…." He said purposely dragging out the note in hopes to annoy Hibari. It worked. Hibari took out his tonfas. Aero was fazed as he took them out. He was use to it. Aero grinned.

"Nice weather we're having today huh?" He said grinning. Hibari glared coldly at him.

"Imbecile I have no time to dabble around in mindless chit-chattering." He said cooly. Aero still grinned like an idiot.

"They say tomorrow it's going to rain Hibari-sama." He said kicking his legs back and forth. Hibari's eyebrow twithed.

"What are you trying to say herbivore?" he said coldly. Aero grinned.

"Oh oh I know! Let's play a game!"Aero concluded. Hibari raised a brow.

"A game?" Hibari asked. Aero nodded.

"Let'splay the pocky game!"

_Thump!_

"Idiot." Hibari spat out as Aero whined rubbing the top of his head.

"Okay fine you and Mika-nee play the pocky game."

_Thump Thump!_

"You're hopeless." Hibari growled. Aero whined as his head hurt a lot.

"Why did that need two whooping?" he whined. Hibari looked at him annoyed. Does this kid shut up? But then again it was amusing.

"It's for being annoying and a herbivore." A very stupid one. Hibari thought. But he kinda liked this perculiar herbivore.

"Really im annoying you?" Aero asked. His eyes lighting up. Hibari raised a brow. Was that Aero's goal? To annoy him?

"You didn't succeed." Hibari said cooly. Aero pouted and smiled.

"Well that's ok! Big sis told me what to do if what I do fails!" Aero said smiling. Hibari raised a brow. Oh really? Before Hibari could say anything Aero grabbed his tonfa and hit Hibari in the head.

"Huzzah!" Aero cried. It did't hurt. But it sure ticked Hibari off. His aura darkened. Aero just smiled.

"Ha! Not only are you annoyed but you're also mad! It's like hitting two birds with one stone!" he exclaimed. Then he was grabbed and slammed against the wall with force, not that Aero was fazed. He worked with the mafia. This was nothing new to him. Hibari growled.

"Your punishment is being biten to death." Hibari growled. Aero cocked his head to the side.

"Are you trying to be a vampire _Hibari-chan_?" Aero asked. Hibari's eye twitched. Hibari-_chan?_ Hibari growled and slammed his tonfa really hard on Aero's head. Aero flinched a little from the impact. Hibari glared at Aero before walking off. He was really annoyed.

Aero rubbed his head as is slowly formed a headache. He gave a thumbs up to his sister who gave a thumbs up back from the corner. Aero always wondered why she sat back while he did the hard work. Well not that he was complaining. You can say he was a masochist of some sort. But plan succeeded. Hibari was really annoyed at him now.

Aero hopes he lives to see daylight as Hibari seems to want to maim him now.


End file.
